Crucify my Love
by Ririn67
Summary: cette fic est un cadeau pour une amie (LemonYaoisongfic enfin c plutôt une comédie musicale lol)


**Crucify my love**

Titre : Crucify my love

Genre: songfic, Lemon, Yaoi

Artiste de la première chanson : Hélène Segara pour le dessin animé d'Anastasia

Artiste de la deuxième chanson : X-Japan

Artiste de la troisième chanson : Tamura Naomi**__**

Chanson n°1: **Anastasia****: Loin du froid de Decenbre**

Chanson n°2 : **Crucify my love**

Chanson n°3: **Opening**** (Stardust) **musique de l'anime des** Get Backers**

Couple : Setsuna-Kira

Disclaimer: Setsuna et Kira ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Kaori Yuki. Snif… C'est pas juste. ( . )

Ririn67 : Cette fic est dédiée à une amie à moi Goku67 . (applaudissez lol). Elle m'a supplié de lui faire une fic Lemon-yaoi avec pour couple Setsuna-Kira. Je lui fait juste la surprise de la songfic avec la chanson Crucify my love (qui est mon grand coup de cœur du moment. Allez l'écouter . c'est vraiment une belle chanson toute triste). Sur ce, bonne lecture…

P.S les caractères en gras sont les paroles des différentes chansons. Pour la dernière chanson, j'ai préféré mettre la traduction juste en dessous des paroles entre parenthèses car les paroles initiales sont en Japonais.

**Crucify**** my love**

En ces temps obscures, Setsuna me demanda près de lui pour me parler d'une affaire urgente. Je me mis à courir à travers les couloirs du palais pour, enfin, arrivé à la porte de sa chambre.

Je toquai… Rien… Je toquai une nouvelle fois… Toujours rien… Je décidais donc d'ouvrir la porte…

Elle était fermée à clef. Je pris l'initiative de l'enfoncer. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et je fonçais, tête baissée, vers la porte.

Au moment où J'allais l'enfoncer, la clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Propulsé par mon élan, je ne pus ni ralentir, ni arrêter ma course.

Je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et ma course se transforma en un vol plané, puis en crash sur le sol où je me trouvais désormais allongé sur le dos.

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte se refermer et un petit rire près de moi me fis sortir de mon demi état de choc.

Je dirigea mon regard en direction de la source du rire et je te vis, accroupis à quelque mètre de moi, adossé à la porte, toi, Setsuna… Mon cher et tendre Setsuna…

Moi, j'ai connu toutes tes réincarnations et pourtant, aucune d'elles ne m'avaient fait cet effet. Aucune d'elles ne m'avaient fait ressentir le moindre sentiment. Et il a fallu que mon regard se pose sur toi pour que tout soit chamboulé en moi et à tout jamais.

Quand tu es près de moi, mon cœur bat de façon anormale. Quand tu es loin de moi, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine et j'ai mal, si mal…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je te fixais sans te voir. Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu t'étais rapproché de moi. Tu me fixais avec curiosité comme si tu voulais sonder mon esprit pour savoir à quoi je pensais à ce moment. Et comme pour répondre à ta silencieuse question, je me mis à chantonner :

« **Des images me reviennent**

**comme**** le souvenir tendre**

**d'une**** ancienne ritournelle**

**autre**** fois en décembre**

**Je me souviens il me semble**

**des**** jeux qu'on inventait ensemble**

**je**** retrouve dans un sourire**

**la**** flamme des souvenirs**

**Doucement un écho**

**comme**** une braise sous la cendre**

**un**** murmure à mi-mots**

**que**** mon cœur veut comprendre** »

Puis tu poursuivis la chansonnette, et, de ta voix douce et mélodieuse, les paroles se firent caresses à mes oreilles. Et tu m'embrasas. Tu mis le feu en moi, un feu qui ne s'éteindrait pas si facilement. Tu t'assis à côté de moi et nos peaux se frôlèrent me laissant une sensation de chaleur.

« **Je me souviens il me semble**

**des**** jeux qu'on inventait ensembles**

**je**** retrouve dans un sourire**

**la**** flamme des souvenirs**

**De très loin un écho**

**comme**** une braise sous la cendre**

**un**** murmure a mi-mots**

**que**** mon cœur veut comprendre**

**une**** ancienne ritournelle**

**loin**** du froid de décembre. **»

En chantant, ton visage s'approcha du mien et à la fin, tu m'embrassas furtivement sur la bouche. J'ouvris, alors, en grand les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ton acte. Toi qui devais retrouver ta sœur, Sara, ta bien aimée, et sauver le monde de l'apocalypse, tu m'embrassais ?

Je te regardais hébéter, abasourdi. Et comme, un enfant innocent, tu me souris et tu me déclaras satisfait de toi-même ceci :

« Voilà, pourquoi je t'ai fait venir de toute urgence… J'ai besoin de quelqu'un près de moi et cette personne, c'est toi, Kira. Je te veux près de moi… »

En me disant cela je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Et je t'enlaçais dans mes bras et je t'amenais contre moi. Tu laissas alors ta tête tomber sur mon épaule.

Tes mains allaient voyager sur mon visage puis se glissaient dans mes cheveux, tandis que ma bouche se dirigea vers ton cou souple et gracieux, le remonta tout en y déposant quelques baisers. Arrivée au lobe de ton oreille, ma langue le titilla et tu laissas échapper des soupirs de satisfaction.

Quand je voulais arrêter, tu me retenais. Tu tournas ton visage vers le mien. Nos visages se touchaient presque… Tu approchais de plus en plus ton visage du mien et tu déposas un baiser sous mon menton.

Surpris, j'inclinais légèrement la tête pour chercher une réponse dans tes yeux et nos bouches se rencontrèrent. A ce moment, je voulais m'arracher à cette petite torture car mon sens morale m'interdisait de continuer, de te prendre ici tout entier comme mon cœur et mon corps le désiraient. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'avoir sinon l'humanité serrait anéantie. Mais j'étais bien placé pour savoir que l'humanité est égoïste et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus important que l'amour ?

Abandonnant tout sens moral et sous l'insistance de ta langue, j'entrouvris les lèvres. Aussitôt ta langue rechercha le contact de la mienne et joua avec.

Je me mis à califourchon sur toi qui, en cet instant, étais allongé le dos au sol. Tu fis glisser tes mains de mes cheveux bruns jusqu'à mon torse dont une simple chemise blanche le recouvrer. Tes doigts curaient le long de la chemise pour finalement s'arrêter aux boutons.

En un rien de temps, tu avais déboutonné la chemise et tu l'avais projeté au loin dans la pièce.

Je fis de même avec ta chemise et cette fois-ci se furent mes mains qui caressaient ta peau douce te faisant frissonner.

Je me penchais sur ton torse nu et je le parcourus de baisers et de quelques coups de langue ici et là… Tout en te donnant ces baisers, je descendis encore et encore jusqu'à arrivée à une barrière de tissu me séparant de ton corps.

Je défis le bouton de ton pantalon et avec les dents, j'ouvris ta braguette. Puis ton pantalon valsait à travers la pièce. Il ne restait plus que ton short sur ton magnifique corps d'athlète et j'entrepris de l'enlever, lui aussi, avec les dents. En faisant cela, je découvris un trésor et j'y déposais un baiser ce qui te fis vibrer et gémir de plaisir.

Une fois le short enlever, je m'écartais légèrement de toi pour mieux te voir dans la plus belle tenue, celle d'Adam. Tu rougissais mais ton regard ne me quitter pas, tu attendais, impatient, ma réaction.

Ce que je fis sans tarder, je me mis de nouveau sur toi et je t'embrassais avec la plus grande des passions. De tes lèvres, j'entendis s'échapper des petit « mhm… », et tu faisais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers.

Tu me fis rouler sur le côté pour que ce soit à ton tour de me dominer. Une fois à cheval sur moi, tu te penchas insensiblement et tu baisas mes yeux, le bout de mon nez, mes lèvres, mon menton, …

Ensuite, tu mis tes doigts dans la bouche, une fois humide, ils glissaient le long de mon torse, de haut en bas et de bas en haut et ainsi de suite. Pour finalement arrivée à mon pantalon, impatient dans ton désir, le bouton sauta et la braguette se cassa mais qu'importe puisque le pantalon fut projeter violement sur le sol.

Ce fut le tour de mon boxer de voler mais au lieu d'atterrir au sol comme tout les autres vêtements, il alla se coincer sur une branche du grand chandelier suspendu au plafond.

Enfin tout deux libérer de nos prisons de tissus, on pouvait s'aimer…

Tu pris mon membre entre tes doigts et tu le caressas de tout son long me procurant des spasmes de plaisir. Tu le mis en bouche et, aussitôt, il se redressa.

Je fis la même chose avec ton joujou du désir. Et tels deux fauves, deux tigres, on s'affrontait, on se griffait, on se mordait les oreilles, … On enlaçait nos corps l'un contre l'autre. On était en parfaite harmonie.

Dans notre quête du plaisir, du septième ciel, chacun après l'autre, on était dominant puis dominé. Te dominant, je te pris dans mes bras puis je t'emmenais sur les draps blancs du lit où je te mis à quatre pattes. J'entra un doigt dans la plus profonde de ton intimité et je commençais à le bouger, explorant ainsi ton intérieur.

Les mouvements de mon doigt te procuraient beaucoup de bien-être que j'en mis deux pour augmenter ton bonheur et ainsi le mien.

« Aaaah ! Oh, oui ! Encore! … Oui… Là… Oh! Que c'est bon… »

Surpris par tes gémissements, je restais sans voix feignant l'air de réfléchir intensément mais avec un sourire sadique dessiné sur mes lèvres, je te répondis :

« Mhm…C'est normal, Setsuna, puisque c'est moi qui te fait cet effet mais tu vas vite comprendre que ceci n'est rien comparer à ce qui va suivre »

« Ahh ! »

Cette petite exclamation me fit sourire.

Sortant mes doigts de ton intimité pour y pénétrer mon pénis.

Tu t'agrippas aux draps pour calmer la douleur de ma pénétration, mais c'est surtout la douleur de ta première fois.

Je restais un moment sans bouger en toi, le temps pour toi de t'habituer à ce que je sois en toi. Pendant ce temps, je caressais ton corps souple, d'une incroyable douceur et d'un léger parfum masculin fort enivrant. J'y déposais quelques baisers.

C'est alors que je commençais à bouger, à aller au plus profond de ton corps, me fondre en toi, ne faire plus qu'un avec toi pour cela je me collais plus à toi tel que ton corps brûlait le mien et vice-versa .

Mon pénis fis des va et viens avec de temps à autre des coups plus violents à cause des coups de hanches que je te donnais.

Tes cris d'extase me procuraient beaucoup de joies et j'en jouissais…

Arrivée au paroxysme, une pluie d'étoiles jaillit.

On retombait sur les draps froissés du lit, allongé en étant entrelacé. Ma tête posait sur ton épaule, je te murmurais quelques mots et tu me répondis par un sourire et avec ta chanson préférée.

Pendant que tu commenças à chantonner, tu te levas et tu te dirigeas vers la commode où tu sortis une dague d'un des tiroirs.

**"Crucify my love**

**If my love is blind**

C'est parce que tu m'aimes

**Crucify my love**

**If it sets me free**

Car l'amour, c'est comme une prison

**Never know Never trust**

**"That love should see a color"**

A part celled u sang

**Crucify my love**

**If it should be that way**

Alors fait le…"

Et tu me tendis la dague. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me dire quoique ce soit, j'avais compris ce que signifiaient les paroles de la chanson… Mais tu continuas à chanter :

**"Swing the heartache**

**Feel it inside out**

Pour qu'on oublie tout le passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui

**When the wind cries**

**I'll say good-by**

Pour ne pas te voir pleurer

**Tried to learn Tried to find**

**To reach out for eternity**

De nos souvenirs, de toi, de moi, de nous…

**Where's the answer?**

**Is this forever?**

Non, sinon je ne serrai plus à toi »

Les larmes aux yeux, je me mis, moi aussi, à chanter cette chanson que tu aimais tant…

**« Like a river flowing to the sea**

**You'll be miles away, and I will know**

Que j'avais raison de faire ça…

**I know I can deal with the pain**

**No reason to cry**

Sinon je ne serrai plus la personne que tu aimes »

Tu repris le refrain :

**"Crucify my love**

**If my love is blind**

C'est parce que je t'aime

**Crucify my love**

**If it sets me free**

Car l'amour, c'est comme un oiseau

**Never know Never trust**

**"That love should see a color"**

La couleur de la mort

**Crucify my love**

**If it should be that way**

Alors fait le…"

Ta prière devenait de plus en plus pressente et tu continuas à chanter.

**"'Til the loneliness shadows the sky**

**I'll be sailing down and I will know**

Que je t'aime

**I know I can clear clouds away**

**Oh Is it a crime to love**

Un homme, toi… Kira, mon amour… »

Oh ! Non, ce n'est pas un crime d'aimer, Setsuna, car sinon moi aussi je suis coupable, ainsi qu'une grande partie de l'humanité.

**"Swing the heartache**

**Feel it inside out**

Pour qu'on retrouve le bonheur d'être un

**When the wind cries**

**I'll say good-by**

Alors, une dernière fois, fait moi tient

**Tried to learn Tried to find**

**To reach out for eternity**

De notre amour intense

**Where's the answer**

**Is this forever**

L'Amour le plus pur?"

Je te rejoignais au milieu de la pièce sombre dont l'atmosphère était de plus en plus oppressante et je t'enlaçais, cela ne t'arrêtait pas de chanter.

**« ****If my love is blind**

**Crucify my love**

Pour me faire ouvrir les yeux sur toi

**If it sets me free**

Ecoute moi et obéis moi

**Never know Never trust**

**"That love should see a color"**

La couleur qui jaillira de mon coeur

**Crucify my love**

**If it should be that way**

Alors fait le… Tue moi… »

Les larmes aux yeux, je pris la dague que tu me tendais et je la portai à ta poitrine. En même temps que la lame pénétrait dans ton cœur, laissant jaillir le chaud liquide rouge de la vie, ma bouche recouvrit tes lèvres de plus en plus froide. Doucement, je t'allongeais sur le tapis de ta chambre qui commença à être imbibée d'une marre de sang.

« Je t'aime »

Mais mes mots pleurèrent dans ma voie et tels le vent, ils s'envolèrent pour ne jamais revenir…

Puis, je mis, délicatement, ta tête sur mes genoux et je commençais à te bercer :

**« namida atsumete yozora e kaesô**

(Rassemble tes larmes et jette les vers ce ciel sans étoile,)

**yuragu**** koto nai ai dake baramake stardust**

(Ne déploie qu'un amour inébranlable dans cet amas d'étoiles.)

**ikiteru**** ka dôka wakannaku nacchatteruno**

(Il m'est difficile de dire si je suis vivant ou non,)

**hoshi**** no mienai yozora ni nomikomarete shimau**

(C'est comme si j'avais été englouti par un ciel sans étoile.)

**kienaide**** hikari mayoi sona kokoro ga sakebu**

(Mon coeur déchiré crie pour que la lumière ne disparaisse pas.)

**tada**** kimi ni aitai**

(Je veux juste te revoir encore une fois.)

**gensomo**** samo so no naka mo honki dashi sa**

(L'imaginaire n'est qu'une vision différente de la réalité.)

**karadajyu**** no kisu higame wo sagasu**

(Ouvre tes yeux si tu ne crois pas à ces miracles.)

**wasurenaide**** hitori ja naiyo**

(N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul.)

**itsu**** datte we are just a dreamer**

(Nous ne serons jamais que des rêveurs !)

**tekagen**** to wa betsu but clapping our hands**

(Nous irons et nous reviendrons seulement grâce à nos deux mains.)

**yuragu**** koto nai ai dake barakame stardust**

(Ne déploie qu'un amour inébranlable dans cet amas d'étoiles)

**donna**** ashita wo me ni mite ikowaka to yeah!**

(Qu'importe de quoi sera fait demain, nous continuerons, yeah !) »

Je pris à nouveaux la dague entre mes mains et je me transperçais le cœur avec. Mon corps tomba près du tien et nos mains s'entrelacèrent pour l'éternité…

L'humanité va être détruite, mais je m'en fou, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être auprès de toi dans les étoiles pour toujours…

**_The_****_ end_**

Ririn67 : Ouin ! Que c'est beau ! Que c'est émouvant ! Vive le pouvoir de l'amour inébranlable !

Kira Mais pourquoi il décide de mourir cet idiot de Setsuna ?

Setsuna C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ?

Ririn67 : parce que c'est plus romantique ainsi et puis Kira te rejoints, c'est pas formidable ?

Setsuna et Kira : se regardent … rougissent

L'humanité : Et pourquoi tu nous as tous tué ? On t'a rien fait, nous !

Ririn67 : … . J'avais simplement envie de vous voir disparaître pour une fois lol

L'humanité : QUOI ?

Ririn67 : Oups ! Grosse boulette (de viande ! miam !)

L'humanité : De toute façon avec des gens comme elle, c'est sûr qu'on est perdu V.V

Ririn67 : Héhéhé !


End file.
